User talk:Zeecron
Are you the guy that left KOL? 204.108.80.12 12:29, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Yes Zeecron 17:15, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::HEY HEY HEY!....:D ---- *Yes I do want some of your PawnSauce LOL !!--Elitemaster 07:00, 3 March 2008 (EST) No u "Guild of Deals wins at life and u dont plz lyke /uninstall" I extend the same comment to you. --20pxGuildof 18:52, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::ty :D Zeecron 18:55, 11 March 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Lord_Belar&action=history b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& b& --71.229 19:03, 19 March 2008 (EDT) my (s)talk page wut? ~ «Abbadon» 12:00, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Hmmm... Did you put a space in front of your rating or something? 'Cause it's not showing up. --20pxGuildof 20:15, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :Yea thx =] Your vote @ build:A/E_AoD_Spike_Sin Dont copy word for word BMs say. Innovation 1.... well GoI was never used like this before and it completes the chain. Effectiveness 2.... Well it can kill pretty fast, has better survivability than SP, and knocks down and deals about 400 damage. Univerality 1.... What so your saying this build doesnt work at all. Please Reconsider your vote and have an original idea.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:51, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Userpage is borked ...[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:40, 30 March 2008 (EDT) : ? Zeecron 01:43, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::It's fixed now :) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) So I herd... from Monkatize that that GvG guild failed. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :I herd that I had 2 kick him because he runs on dollar store dial up. He dced 3 matches in a row and we still won them ;).Zeecron 06:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) image:Headbutt.jpg Minor Edits and Show Preview - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:57, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :: Yea sry im in a rush :O Zeecron 08:58, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::and I need a better headbutt picture tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:00, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yea hardcore Zeecron 09:01, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Troll Troll Zeecrone 22:54, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ???Zeecron 00:01, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Virulence Its not my build and i can't remember its name properly.. but i think you should reconsider your 3-3-3 vote about draw conditions, as it says it should be run in conjuction with a fragility mesmer which would allow fragility to deal much more damage to the target, if you get me DutchessofRose - talk - 20:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Nightmare Assault Test it first, don't just assume its bad. 8 Second death. thats good. Signing comments and not using 60 AL frontliners is also good? kthxbaiZeecron 18:51, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Lol Please don't sign your comments with 4 tidles :P --20pxGuildof 21:08, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Lawl. ~~ 21:09, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::I failed 21:20, 4 May 2008 (EDT)21:20, 4 May 2008 (EDT)21:20, 4 May 2008 (EDT)Zeecron :::I lol'd the appropriate amount. btw i will eat you. nom nom nom... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 01:35, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Zeecron Said I was win :D Ashra 12:47, 6 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HB_Offensive_Capway&action=rate : Thats cuz u RZeecron 16:22, 6 May 2008 (EDT) NPA watch it.Under Gunned 21:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Spam Is a good way to get a ban. See you in three days. -- Armond Warblade 03:29, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Added rezz On the SoM Spiker. ~~ 09:49, 13 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:R/any_Dexterity_Ranger&action=rate wtb real reason Antiarchangel TROLL 21:26, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :your rating put it almost out of trash tbh... Antiarchangel TROLL 21:28, 21 May 2008 (EDT) your nightmare sin thing i left a kind of new build on the talk page see if you like it and then we must talk out if we shud update it to that.RangerManger555 12:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Spears have damage comparable to axes. They are not a bad source of damage.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:48, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Your vote The build now has an IMS, snare, and shadow step. -- Come visit 16:46, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ATTN: Zeecron I want your babies. We need to find ourselves an empty PvE outpost and make some. mkay? Loser223 23:12, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :K卍 Zeecron 卍 23:12, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::GW's does not consent to baby making... 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 02:55, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::If u convince the koreans @ Anet to let us, ill let u join ;]卍 Zeecron 卍 03:35, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::: YOU WANT TO JOIN. TRUST ME Loser223 20:38, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Cock Nice sig m8.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] ([[User talk:Fallen|''talk]]) 13:37, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Nice timestamp m8. ~~ 13:42, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::??? 卍 Kill The Neggerz 卍 Zeecron 卍 14:25, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Heh yeah, really nice sig, gtfo really. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The sig is a little... too much. The Buddhist peace symbols are nice, but the "kill the neggerz" is a rather old (and rather comically deprived) joke. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 16:02, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're the first 1 to notice. I have this shit plastered allover my Xbox Live Profile, everyone is a dumb Negger. But its alright, they still awe, then I kill them and their neggerz in Gears of War. 卍 Kill The Neggerz 卍 Zeecron 卍 16:05, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Honestly... I never found any of this particularly funny, but at a certain point it's just patently offensive. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::FIXED. 卍 Kill The Chocolate Dipped Human Beings (Less Offensive) 卍 Zeecron 卍 16:17, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :^ Agree with DE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::It is not offensive anymore, unless you are chocolate dipped. Mmm... 16:19, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::sig is too long tbh.-- aesthetic ::::How bout you just change it and stop trying to be, well I really don't know what you are going for there but its definitely fucking retarded.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:20, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ Gogey 21:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Yeah I still think the sig is a weak idea. Ha! GG avoiding your ban, but we warned you. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:28, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Don't impersonate me again. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:29, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:32, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Ha!? I'm still breathing down your hairy butt crevice.99.141.16.137 13:17, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Niggers Should die. Discuss99.190.105.14 21:28, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Please lock this page. He was perma'd before we started the whole "lock pages of permabanned users" junk. -- 17:44, 6 December 2008 (EST)